


Aint You My Baby

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Necromancy, Songfic, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: Stiles and Peter are looking for a monster...





	Aint You My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Since i heard the song two days ago its all i been listening to so here it is my obsession given form in a fic. Song featured is NFWMB by Hozier.

_If I was born as a Black Thorn tree,_  
_I’d wanna be felled by you, held by you,_  
_Fuel the pyre of your enemies_

 

Peter walked slowly, his ears out for any distinctive sound. He could only hear one heartbeat. It was behind him. The wind blew against his face, dispersing any smell he might get a whiff of. He was not concerned. He knew that heartbeat as good as his own. His own heart beat at the same sequence and rhythm. The road was permeated with the smell of the woods that bordered it. If Peter were in his wolf form, his ears would have been twitching as the small animals scurried about in the depth of the forest.

The man behind Peter was as tall as Peter, but more slight. But the man had more power in his cords than Peter had in his werewolf body. The man walked as silently as Peter no matter that he was holding a bag full of things that should have jingled and jangled in the silence. Nothing moved if Stiles did not wish them to, at least on his person. Derek had done a patrol at noon on the same road and did not find any more dead deers. Laura was supposed to accompany them this time but Stiles vetoed.

Even Talia listened when Stiles vetoes something. So Laura has stayed behind with a scowling Derek and a pouting Cora and Peter was being extra cautious as he looked around at the length of the road. A sudden swipe of air brought a ribbon of stench so bad that Peter gagged. One second later Stiles was warming Peter’s back as he looked over Peter to the end of the road that curved before them into more trees. Stiles moved to the side, gliding across Peter and cupping his nape once. Peter closed his eyes at the touch but opened them back quickly. This was no time to get fond. 

“It regurgitated its last meal. It is here. It has to be killed as soon as possible. You will have to hold it down Peter, and it will hurt,” Stiles rumbled beside him.

Peter turned his face and took a deep breath of Stiles’ hair, both to get away from the bad smell and to steady himself before asking, “Will you burn tonight darling?”

“We will burn the brightest Peter,” Stiles purred before heading towards the rank smell.

 

_Aint it warming you the world going up in flames,_  
_Aint it the life where you you're lighting up the blaze,_  
_Aint it a waste it watch the throwing of the shade_

 

The monster, with it’s bull like body and pig like snout rumbled out at Stiles, body protectively wrapped around three deers, freshly killed. The congealed mess of it’s previous dinner almost simmered with the fumes coming off it. Peter could no longer smell it, Stiles having done a spell on him to keep him capable. The monster looked big and completely unfamiliar to Peter, but the broken heads of the charred horns on it’s face was indication that it was something demonic and had probably been summoned by someone else. 

Stiles pursed his lips. He did not like summonings. Sometimes they were just due to the foolish experimentation of some teen dabbling in occult and calling forth things without meaning to, and sometimes covens would take up halo chants to gain some favour of a forgotten god and would summon something entirely different. Sometimes though, the Nemeton called out, to people and monsters alike, to come when summoned and to learn to summon and be fed by the blood and bones of the monster and the summoner.

The Nemeton was an altogether another entity, having woven generations of monsters and myths within its leaves when it was more than a bare stump. Now it dozed in crazed slumber and fed on monsters and humans who fell under it’s influence. It was the only thing Stiles could not control. Sometimes Peter felt that it was the only thing Stiles perhaps feared. The monster bared its teeth, long and crooked and looked capable of snapping Peter in two with one bite, as Stiles walked towards it, his hands already on fire as his palms glowed bright.

“Peter.” That was all Stiles said, and that was all Peter needed. The next second Peter had jumped on the monster, holding onto his neck and trying to choke it when it roared and thrashed into the ground. Peter had time only to see the deer and the clear lines that were made on their necks and think distantly, ‘just a coven then, just a normal summoning’ and then he was screaming, screaming and screaming the whole life out of him. And then just white.

 

_Aint it a gentle sound the rolling in the graves,_  
_Aint it like thunder under Earth the sound it makes,_  
_Aint it exciting you the rumble where you lay?_

 

Peter wakes up to the sound of a shovel digging earth. The earth right above him as he lay underground, somehow able to breath, somehow able to not feel the pressure of the tons of clay as it clung to his body, renewed, reborn and regained back into his youth, albeit only of a few weeks ago, but playing up to Peter’s vanity well. Peter has gone almost accustomed to this, this laying on earth and hearing how the planet moves in a way he is never able to when he is walking on the top. It is a humbling and magical experience. 

It is also a miracle everytime Stiles does this. Every time he brings Peter hale and hearty and if possible more in love with him. Stiles had remade Peter cell by cell, veins by veins, muscle by muscle, memory by memory and all he wants, not even demands, is that Peter jump in the next time Stiles calls out his name when he wants to. Talia used o get mad about it, call Stiles names under her breath. Derek has never taken to Stiles as well if only for this reason, but none of that matters, because for Peter, he will do it again and again if he has to. 

Just for Stiles. All for stiles. Only for Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. Please kudo and comment.


End file.
